American Red Cross
85 - 2nd St., 8th Floor., San Francisco, CA 94105 415-427-8000 415-427-8104 (FAX) Disaster Fax: 427-8118 800-660-4272 (Military personnel services) M-F: 8:30am-5pm 24 hours (emergency disaster) Primarily provides health services during disasters (including blood and blood products), and health stations at community events. Extends community health resources through use of volunteers. The Health & Safety Services Department provides classes in first aid, CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation), swimming and life saving and small craft safety. Also provides CPR, first-aid and disaster preparedness educational services to business, industry and general public. Provides free and immediate emergency assistance (food, clothing, shelter) to victims of disasters (flood, fire, earthquakes, etc.). Victims may be eligible for other basic needs assistance through Red Cross or by Red Cross referral to other agencies. Provides information about the safety of individuals in disaster affected areas. Provides community education and earthquake preparedness courses. Provides training to disaster relief workers. Maintains a speakers' bureau and a resource library for disaster planners. Help individuals and families resume their normal daily activities independently after a disaster. This assistance may include a referral or a way to pay for what is needed most: groceries, new clothes, rent, emergency home repairs, transportation, household items, medicines, and occupational tools. Counseling and crisis intervention is provided to military families. Worldwide 24-hour communication system helps verify and report emergency situations affecting military personnel and their families and helps to reestablish and maintain relationships. Financial assistance is available to assist military families and eligible veterans with basic needs. Assists veterans applying for military discharge review and offers representation at hearings. Youth Services Division teaches health, safety and disaster awareness to youth in schools. Offers a leadership development program. Youth for Chinatown Elderly Program matches young recent immigrants with an elderly Chinatown resident in a friendly visiting program. Sponsors international student interns during the summer. Assists individuals who have sustained damage or been displaced by fire or other natural disasters with many services including temporary lodging. 2010 HAP Manual Text American Red Cross - C 85 - 2nd St., 8th Floor., 94105 415-427-8000 www.redcrossbayarea.org 415-427-8104 (FAX) 415-427-8118 (Disaster FAX) M-F: 8:30am-5pm 24 hours (emergency disaster) Provides free and immediate emergency assistance (food, clothing, shelter) to victims of disasters (flood, fire, earthquakes, etc.). Victims may be eligible for other basic needs assistance through Red Cross or by Red Cross referral to other agencies. Provides information about the safety of individuals in disaster affected areas. Provides community education and earthquake preparedness courses. Provides training to disaster relief workers. Maintains a speakers' bureau and a resource library for disaster planners. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates American Red Cross - C 85 2nd St., 8th Fl., 94105 415-427-8000 415-427-8104 (Fax) 415-427-8118 (Disaster Fax) www.redcrossbayarea.org M–F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. 24 hours (Emergency Disaster) The American Red Cross provides free and immediate emergency assistance (food, clothing, shelter) to victims of disasters (flood, fire, earthquakes, etc.). Victims may be eligible for other basic needs assistance through Red Cross or by Red Cross referral to other agencies. The American Red Cross provides information about the safety of individuals in disaster-affected areas; community education and earthquake preparedness courses; training to disaster relief workers; and maintains a speakers’ bureau and a resource library for disaster planners. American Red Cross - F 85 2nd St., 8th Fl., 94105 415-427-8000 415-427-8104 (Fax) M–F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. The American Red Cross helps individuals and families resume their normal daily activities independently after a disaster. This assistance may include a referral or a way to pay for what is needed most: groceries, new clothes, rent, emergency home repairs, transportation, household items, medicines, and occupational tools. American Red Cross - FF 85 2nd St., 8th Fl., 94105 1-888-443-5722, 415-427-8000 415-427-8104 (Fax) 415-427-8022 (Alternative fax) http://www.redcrossbayarea.org M–F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. Counseling and crisis intervention is provided to military families. Worldwide 24-hour communication system helps verify and report emergency situations affecting military personnel and their families and helps to reestablish and maintain relationships. Financial assistance is available to assist military families and eligible veterans with basic needs. Assists veterans applying for military discharge review and offers representation at hearings. American Red Cross - R 85 - 2nd St., 8th Fl., 94105 415-427-8000 1-888-443-5722 415-427-8104 (Fax) Disaster Fax: 427-8118http://www.bayarea-redcross.org M–F: 9:00 a.m.–5 p.m. 24 hours (emergency disaster) Primarily provides health services during disasters (including blood and blood products) and health stations at community events. Extends community health resources through use of volunteers. The Health & Safety Services Department provides classes in first aid, CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation), swimming and life saving, and small craft safety. Also provides CPR, first-aid, and disaster preparedness educational services to business, industry, and the general public. Category:Disaster Assistance Category:Emergency Funds Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Medical & Health Category:Veterans Category:Youth Services Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing